Social media has become increasingly popular and users have great interest in sharing their experiences on social media sites with others. One way that users can share their experience with others is to capture images or record videos with their mobile device (e.g., a cellular phone or tablet) and to post them to social media sites that allow people to share images and videos with others.
Telling a good visual story often relies on having a dynamic camera perspective to focus on certain aspects of the scene that are of interest in additional detail and to show these aspects at different angles. However, current systems that enable visual media to be shared on social media sites provide the user with limited capability to dynamically control the camera viewpoint once the image/video is captured. The practice of dynamically controlling the camera viewpoint is mostly used in motion pictures (e.g., movies) and 3-D games, by professionals that have access to sophisticated and expensive imaging equipment. For the casual user who captures images/videos with his/her personal mobile device, there is limited capability to dynamically control the camera viewpoint after the image/video has been captured.